first cycle
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon experiences Emily's first cycle after retiring from gymnastics and takes care of her I had to rewrite this from memory since i lost the story in one of my files
1. Chapter 1

Emily wasn't like other girls. Everything about her was different and unique. She did everything in her own way. So when he saw the tampon box in her gym bag one day after rehearsal they were going on tour together after she retired from gymnastics, he would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting a hormonal hurricane. But it never came. He didn't want to ask her about it so he let it go. Until one day. One awful day.

She came in a very un-Emily like mood in a pair of baggy sweats and tank top. Not her normal leggings or sundress he noticed. He watched her throw her bag against the wall and make her way over to him in an uncomfortable walk.

"Let's get this over with," she snapped sharply. Not wanting to upset her anymore than she clearly already was Damon got them into position and began their opening duet.

Half way through their practice the backup dancer and band left as he prepared to dip her. Latching on to her arm, he spun her into a dip for their ballroom dance number in the middle of the show but immediately regretted it as he watched Emily double over in pain. Confirming his suspicions from earlier.

"Mustang." He said worriedly while reaching down to help her up.  
"I am fine." She breathed, shrugging his hand off. Straightening her back, Emily got back into position. Without argument, Damon prepared the dip again but, was once again halted by her doubling over.

"Emily… let me help you." He begged reaching for her again.

"I am fine."

"No You're not." He said firmly, making her meet his gaze.

"I know what wrong Emily. I saw the box in your bag yesterday." He explained gently, causing her to look down in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you Damon? It's embarrassing." Emily mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. She looked up at him when she heard him scoff.

"Your pain is not embarrassing to me."

"Well what did you want me to do? Walk in here and say, "oh by the way I started my cycle."

"Yes. As a matter of fact. Do exactly that." Damon commanded.

"Why?" Emily asked. Her voice betraying her.

"Because…" Damon trailed off. Pulling her to him. " I don't know if you have noticed but I have pretty deep feeling for you and I want to take care you of you."

"Men aren't suppose to care about cycles and hormones." Emily whispered. "I not use to having it when I was a gymnast I didn't have it so I am still getting use to it and everytime Brian heard about it he got grossed out ."

"I am not this Brian ." Damon said dramatically, making Emily laugh. "I take care of what's mine." He finished softly, stroking the side of her face.

"Am I… yours?" Emily asked shyly as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Do you want to be? Because ever since our first kiss I thought you were " He teased. Gazing up at him through long lashes, she nodded her head yes. Earning a smile from Damon.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand, only stopping to get their bags.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked as he pulled her outside.

" To take care of what's mine."

'Oh' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling into his drive way, Emily and Damon made their way into his apartment.

"Make yourself at home." Damon told her as he shut the door behind him and set their stuff down.

"My bedroom is up there. So if you wanna shower towels are under the sink and feel free to use my body wash." He explained pointing towards the stair case.

"I don't have any clean clothes? Emily informed him. Grabbing her hand, Damon led her up stairs and into his bedroom. He pulled out one of his black shirts and plaid pajama bottoms. Handing them over, he then guided her into his bathroom. He pulled a towel out from under the cupboard and set it on the counter.

" If you need anything else just call me up, okay?"

"I'll need my gym bag." Emily said softly.

"Okay. I'll run it up." He told her. Leaving her to rinse.  
After running her bag up to her Damon headed into the kitchen to fix them something to eat. Deciding on pasta, Damon got to work.  
About 30 minutes later, Damon was putting the finishing touches on their meals when she emerged. Looked up, he was met with the most beautiful sight. His shirt was like a dress on her so he understood why she went without the pajamas bottoms. Her hair was damp was clipped up in a bun on top of her head and her face held no traces of makeup.  
"Thank you," she said softly. Interrupting his admiring.

"It is my pleasure." He said taking out silverware and placing it on their plates.

"I made lunch…"

"Good, I am famished." She interrupted him happily. Chuckling, he carried their plates in too the living room with her hot on his heels.  
"Movies are over there" he said pointing to a shelf after he set their plates down. Letting her choose, Damon disappeared up the stairs only to return in his comfortable clothes and a blanket in hand.  
Settling beside her, they ate their lunch under the covers as 'sound of music' played in the background.  
Half way through the movie, Emily decided to test the waters by climbing into Damon's lap. Without missing a beat, Damon laid them down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Emily whispered as Damon rubbed her belly.

"Don't thank me." He told her. "I like caring for you." He admitted.

Damon continued to rub her belly as she dozed off, looking forward to next month. Because he loved taking care of what's his.


End file.
